


Bound By Among Us

by hatsunem1ku



Category: Among Us (Video Game), SUPERHOT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Non-Graphic Violence, i'm going to hurl myself into space you don't need to vote me off, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsunem1ku/pseuds/hatsunem1ku
Summary: From the start, avar1ce could tell something was off about their crew.They couldn’t see any of the faces of their crew, completely obscured behind the visors on their helmets.But they didn’t need to to know, without a doubt, that there was an impostor among them.▲▲▲yeah so um i'm not sorry. among us x superhot fanfic. you can't kill me in a way that matters. also i couldn't think of a better title
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bound By Among Us

From the start, avar1ce could tell something was off about their crew.

They couldn’t see any of the faces of their crew, completely obscured behind the visors on their helmets.

But they didn’t need to to know, without a doubt, that there was an impostor among them.

Glancing around the room at the three people around the table, they realized that somewhere deep in the corners of their mind they recognized them all. There was Addict, red spacesuit, who had been a long-time fan of video games and virtual reality. There was Nindza, green spacesuit, a student who had always radiated anger and had an obsession with Japanese animation. Finally there was Dog, blue spacesuit, who avar1ce was never quite sure about. On one hand he had seemed completely helpless and weak, and yet on the other hand he was a ruthless, violent killing machine.

They looked down at the tablet in their hands, a communicator that had a list of tasks that had to be completed. They figured the first one was a good starting point -  **Admin: Swipe Card** .

Walking down to where the Admin room was on the map and up to the card reader, they stopped to pull out their ID card. They noticed… Everyone else, actually, there too.

Nindza pulled out his ID, swiped it, and was off. avar1ce noticed a bar at the top left corner of their communicator filled when he did it.

Dog looked for his ID card, soon finding it in a wallet. He tried to swipe it several times, getting back several failure messages.  _ TOO FAST. TRY AGAIN. TOO SLOW. TRY AGAIN. BAD READ. TRY AGAIN. _ The poor guy seemed honestly distressed as he tried over and over again. Finally it took, and Dog jumped at the chime that came from the machine. He walked out of the room, seeming confused.

avar1ce swiped their card with minimal difficulty, not waiting to watch Addict swipe hers.

▲▲▲

After completing a few of the tasks, avar1ce realized it had been a while since they’d seen anyone. The thought suddenly put a rock in the pit of their stomach. What if someone had died? Been killed? By a murderer?

They resolved to track down their fellow crewmates. First they found Addict, who was in Medbay. She appeared to be inspecting samples of… Some kind of liquid substance. She walked away from the large screen, which was sat next to a large scanner, as avar1ce looked at their communicator and saw that the completed tasks bar had gone up.

They next found Nindza, who was walking from Security to a task in the Communications room. He walked up to a tablet affixed to the wall by the doorway, fiddled with it for a moment, then dropped his arm and leaned on the wall. avar1ce stood and watched Nindza and the tablet, which had something about a download on its display. He tapped his foot impatiently until the tablet emitted a tone that signalled that the download was complete. He walked off, and a second later, avar1ce left to find Dog.

Dog was in the Cafeteria. He wasn’t doing a task or walking to do one, he was simply sat in front of the large window on the back wall. Staring out of it anxiously. avar1ce stared, too, for a moment… As they decided it couldn’t be him. They’d seen him perform a task earlier. What he was up to now wasn’t of much concern to them, even if it didn’t seem that productive.

When avar1ce turned around, they saw the back of a green spacesuit in front of the Emergency Meeting button on the centermost table.

▲

**[EMERGENCY MEETING CALLED]**

**[REPORTER: NINDZA]**

**[DISCUSS!]**

gaming: yo

dog: fosdij;

avar1ce: What happened? Did someone die?

NINDZA: Avarice what the **** are you doing

avar1ce: Huh?

NINDZA: You were on my *** what the **** gives? Were you trying to ******* kill me?

gaming: actually yeahhh you were like, hardcore staring me down. was just trying to do my tasks

avar1ce: It isn’t me, I promise!

NINDZA: That’s something an impostor would say

gaming: fr

dog: wwwwwasdsdsdsdsdsdddddd

gaming: dog are u ok

dog: cold

dog: scared

NINDZA: Dog was Avarice stalking you like they did to us

dog: wefd

dog: sdfmnjk

dog: yes

avar1ce: Look, guys, I have the garbage chute task in storage. I’ll let you watch me do it.

avar1ce: I’m not The Impostor.

gaming: hmmm aight

NINDZA: Alright but if you’re ******* with us you’re getting kicked the **** off

avar1ce: Dog, does that sound okay?

avar1ce: It’s alright, you can be honest. I’m a friend.

dog: .

dog: friend

dog: good

dog: yes

**gaming has voted. 3 remaining.**

avar1ce: Then it’s settled?

**NINDZA has voted. 2 remaining.**

**avar1ce has voted. 1 remaining.**

gaming: dog voteee

NINDZA: Vote

avar1ce: You just click the “skip voting” button and then click the green checkmark that comes up.

**dog has voted. 0 remaining.**

**[RESULTS:]** **  
** **Skipped voting: gaming, NINDZA, avar1ce, dog**

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)** **  
** **1 Impostor remains.**

▲

...Looks like they’re in hot water. For good reason, too. They hadn’t thought about it, but trailing behind their fellow crewmates was maybe something that would cast suspicion, intentionally or not.

avar1ce walked from the Cafeteria down into Storage as Dog and Nindza followed them. They were a little nervous that it might be Nindza - his energy was just so  _ hostile _ \- but knowing there was no real way to call attention to it they let it go for the time being. His energy being negative and scary was, in all honestly, completely normal for him. Nothing to go off of in terms of whether he’s really The Impostor or not.

They walked up to the garbage chute, pulling the lever next to it.

A few seconds of loud grinding sounds.

Then, the chute was empty.

Nindza was looking at his communicator, with Dog watching over his shoulder. The completed tasks bar had gone up. Nindza gave avar1ce a nod and walked off with Dog in tow.

They sighed. They were in the clear.

They rolled their shoulders and walked off to finish their tasks.

▲▲▲

Down to one task. They could do this.

It had been relatively quiet for a while. They hadn’t seen anyone for a while, but the task bar had continued to go up on their communicator. It was all down to this last task, one in Electrical, and they’d all be fine. Whoever The Impostor was will have failed to complete their mission. They could complete their journey.

At least, that’s what they thought would happen.

They walked hurriedly to Electrical, eager to finally get it over with. That one last task they needed.

They walked through the doorway and into the dark room. Electricity crackled around them as they glanced at the wires strewn everywhere before they walked back to where the tasks in that room were.

And they saw the body of Dog, cut in half, atop a vent.

▲

**[DEAD BODY REPORTED: dog]** **  
** **[REPORTER: avar1ce]**

**[DISCUSS!]**

NINDZA: where

gaming: where was it

avar1ce: It was in Electrical.

avar1ce: Addict, you’re the only one I haven’t seen since the last Emergency Meeting.

gaming: Are you trying to accuse me? lol

gaming: I wasn’t even in electrical, the last person I saw with Dog was Nindza.

NINDZA: Are you ******* serious

NINDZA: I was literally in O2 doing my tasks.

gaming: What task Nindza

NINDZA: .

NINDZA: The ******’ uh, wires?

avar1ce: That’s not a task in O2.

NINDZA: **** off

NINDZA: It isn’t ******* me

gaming: You’re being really aggressive right now.

avar1ce: Yeah, it’s really not helping your case???

NINDZA: Dude it’s Addict holy ****

NINDZA: I literally saw her go into Electrical with Dog

gaming: Rightttt.

**gaming has voted. 2 remaining.**

**NINDZA has voted. 1 remaining.**

NINDZA: Avarice please

Gaming: avvy vote

avar1ce: …

avar1ce took a moment to think. Sure, Nindza had seen them do the trash chute task. He couldn’t have killed them or Dog there, because there would be a witness. Dog wasn’t especially literate, but if he had seen Nindza commit a murder like that he’d have found a way to get it across. Plus, he  _ had  _ been the last one they had seen with Dog. He could be deflecting...

**avar1ce has voted. 0 remaining.**

avar1ce: Sorry, Nindza...

NINDZA: **** ALL OF YOU

**Results:**

**NINDZA: gaming, avar1ce**

**gaming: NINDZA**

.

..

...

....

.....

**NINDZA was not The Impostor.**

**1 Impostor remains.**

▲

Huh?

How was that possible? Nindza had said he did a task that didn’t exist. Was it possible that he had genuinely gotten mixed up?

But more pressing than that now was the matter of who truly  _ was _ the Impostor.

avar1ce looked nervously at Addict. They could feel her cold, unfeeling gaze piercing them through her opaque glass visor. She began moving towards them from her end of the meeting table, every step robotic and stiff. avar1ce took a step back out of fear, and another.

They noticed the metallic blade of a knife in Addict’s gloved hand as she approached. It was stained, presumably, with the blood of Dog.

They were completely defenseless.

And above all they were alone. Despite Addict’s presence, they were so completely, terrifyingly alone.

Addict raised  ░ er blad ░ to  ▓ tri ▒▓ a ▓▄ r1 █ e a █▒ █▀▓▐

▲▲▲

They found themself surrounded by complete, total darkness.

They could see nothing. Feel nothing.

How long had they been there?

Hadn’t they just been on a spaceship? Headed for some vague destination, performing tasks they didn’t understand the importance of, solving a life-or-death murder mystery?

Even if that all  _ had _ just happened, it was a blur. A fuzzy memory, shrouded in the very same darkness that surrounded them.

Soon, a digital  _ beep _ .

And familiar bright red text.

**HOW UPSETTING**

**IT SEEMS LIKE YOU FAILED**

Failed?

Oh, right. Addict. The Impostor.

avar1ce was still wondering what had just happened, this having only enhanced their newfound confusion. Their memory was becoming a bit more clear. They remembered having fully immersed themself in the events that had been taking place. The spaceship had become their home, to some extent, for an instant. They felt as though they had known every nook and cranny of it. Every stray wire. Every dented metal wall. But in reality they had not been there terribly long.

They recognized now that it wasn’t real. They couldn’t even remember the last time they’d experienced something that truly  _ was _ .

As though it could read their thoughts - which it, honestly, probably could - the System responded:

**THAT WAS JUST OUR LATEST EXPERIMENT**

**WE ARE ALWAYS LEARNING MORE**

**GET BACK TO WORK**

What did that even mean?

Before they could process what they’d just read, they were put back out on the map of nodes they were so familiar with. As though nothing had happened.

And again they found themself alone, with no one among them.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like. one night. so this is probably rly bad lol
> 
> also this exists because of a conversation i had with a friend (you know who you are.) so epic shoutouts to them


End file.
